<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoiled Rotten by MirageSand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490750">Spoiled Rotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand'>MirageSand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feminization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spoiled Rotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another Hollow Night where monsters and humans with special powers roamed in pursuit of their goals. Inside the Shrine of Light and Darkness were two such people. One was Hyde Kido who had been saved by a woman named Linne and had been helping her even since. The other was a powerful woman named Hilda whose organization Amnesia sought to take place as the dominant group in the Hollow Night. Hyde had been fighting Hilda in an attempt to stop her but she was proving far too powerful. She had been resting on a cloud of darkness the entire time but still had been beating him handily. “Ohohohoho. Are you sure you do not wish to abandon the Night’s Blade and serve me instead? I promise that it will be far more rewarding.”</p><p>Hyde was struggling to get up and near the point of exhaustion. “Sorry, I may not know much of what’s going on but I made a promise to Linne.” Hilda frowned and suddenly launched a barrage of shadowy projectiles at him. Hyde couldn’t even stand let along dodge or block the attacks and was swiftly knocked out. Hilda approached the unconscious boy and engulfed him in darkness. All she needed was his special sword for her plans but she had an idea on how to use the boy as well. With her victory she claimed her prize and returned to her manor.</p><p>Hyde slowly began to open his eyes feeling groggy and weak. “W-where am I?” Carefully looking around he could tell that he was in some lavish room. Hyde noticed that he seemed to be lying down on something but it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Glancing downward he was horrified to see he was resting on a mass of darkness like Hilda tended to do. He had to admit that it was surprisingly comfortable almost like he was floating on a cloud. Hyde tried to get up but his arms and legs appeared to have been shackled to the chair with more darkness.</p><p>“Are you satisfied with the accommodations? Ohohoho!” Hyde heard the familiar mocking laugh and turned his head to see Hilda resting nearby him. Right next to her was his sword.</p><p>Hyde struggled to try and free himself once more. “What’s going on? Let me go!” All his pleas did was make Hilda laugh even more at him.</p><p>“You should be grateful. All I want to do is let you see things from a different point of view.” Hyde was confused by what she meant as Hilda snapped her fingers. Suddenly large amounts of darkness formed and shaped into humanoid figures. The shadow figures then changed in appearance to completely resemble human beings. Hyde gasped in shock as he recognized the figures as his friends, allies, and others he had fought against. Linne, Seth, Nanase, Carmine, Yuzuhira, Vatista, and Orie. What really struck him was that the figures were dressed in frilly maid outfits. The maids then began to surround Hyde which made him feel weird looking at the blank-faced maid versions of people he knew. “You need to learn to forget your troubles and focus on your own pleasures.”</p><p>Before he knew it, Maid Linne and Maid Seth moved in and began massaging his shoulders. He was caught off guard not just by how unexpected it was but how surprisingly nice it felt. Almost immediately Hyde could feel his tension and stress melting away as the maids continued to give him his massage Slowly his shoulders were becoming more narrow while the skin turned soft and smooth wherever they touched. For a little bit he began to forget where he was as he slipped into pure bliss and relaxation. Then suddenly he remembered he couldn’t let his guard down in a time like this. “You can’t trick me!” He yelled trying to psych himself up to resist the relaxing massage.</p><p>Hilda merely gestured at the maids which caused the currently inactive ones to begin the next step. Without warning they slipped off his socks and shoes before taking hold of his hands and feet. Hyde wanted to shake them off but the shadow maids Linne and Seth increased the massage leaving him barely able to move a muscle. Now that he was at their mercy the maids pulled out some tools and started to give him a pedicure and manicure. It was the last thing that Hyde expected as he stood there stunned and watched. His feet were cleaned, scrubbed, and massaged while his nails were being filed to perfection. Hyde had never wondered before what it was like to get his nails done, but now that he was getting firsthand experience he felt a bit curious. He was too distracted thinking about it to notice his nails growing quite long or his hands and feet turning petite. Once his hands and feet were clean, the maids got to work painting his nails. Slowly and carefully they perfectly applied various coats of a rich purple nail polish on his now far more feminine nails. Watching the maids paint his nails made Hyde feel really strange. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was but it just felt….right to him.  Like it was not just normal but rather desirable. Hyde knew he shouldn’t enjoy being treated by maid copies of his friends but it felt so good to him. When he saw his completed nails he could barely resist the urge to crack a smile.</p><p>“Ohohoho you are looking better already.” Hyde could tell that Hilda was certainly enjoying how things were going. Now that his nails were complete, he wondered what the shadow maids were going to do next. A couple of them stepped behind him and held various hair products. Hyde couldn’t see anything but he certainly felt when the products were starting to be scrubbed into his hair. He could already smell the girlish scent coming from his hair once the shampoo was applied. As his hair was rinsed it was like his mind was being washed of any resistance leaving him in a trance like state. The maids then combed his hair and brushed it over and over again. Each of the seemingly endless strokes of the brush caused his hair to grow a bit longer. It kept going until his hair was down to near his knees. Then became the arduous process of gathering up his voluminous and luscious mass of hair into a ponytail. Hyde’s new stylish ponytail was mostly blonde but the bottom third of it was pitch-black.  Hyde was woken up from his trance by the new weight of his massive ponytail. “That is quite a lovely ponytail, ohohohoho!”</p><p>Hyde blushed a bit feeling strangely happy from the compliment. It was an odd thing for him to be happy about. “Is it really that bad though?”Hyde thought to himself. “It is just a hairstyle, it isn’t wrong to enjoy having a superior hairstyle than before. And having nice nails is just being simply hygienic.” He didn’t even realize that he was beginning to become proud and protective over his new hair and nails. Hyde was so focused on his thoughts that he was unaware of Maid Nanase pulling out a large fan and beginning to fan him. When he finally noticed it he felt a surge of strange feelings. “Why am I enjoying this? Being waited on by maids who look like my friends should feel creepy and weird.” Hyde knew how he thought he should feel about the situation but his real feelings were far different. Looking at these maids serving him only made him proud and superior to them. “If I feel this way then maybe this is right. There is nothing wrong with being pampered if I deserve it right?” ‘Deserve’ it was a word that struck a chord with Hyde. He suddenly came to a realization as he looked upon the maids. “I am superior to these pathetic servants. It is only natural then that they devote themselves to someone like myself. I deserve nothing less than total obedience and servitude from the masses.” Hyde said out loud with a sinister smirk. “W-wait what am I saying? I-I can’t let myself think like this.” After a couple of seconds he had managed to return to his senses. Still he was ashamed at how he was thinking for even just a moment. Even now he could feel something dark and twisted growing within him.</p><p>Hilda was increasingly happy watching Hyde try to struggle and resist the temptations. “Ohohoho, there is no reason for you to doubt yourself. What you said was entirely true and you need to embrace that.” She made some more gestures signaling to the shadow maids. The maids swarmed over Hyde once more and took hold of his clothes. He could only offer some meek protest as he was swiftly stripped naked. The maids dutifully began to redress the naked boy starting with some lacy black panties and a matching lacy black strapless bra. Then an elegant tight purple evening gown was carefully slipped onto Hyde.  The dress nearly touched the floor flaring at the bottom and had a slit on one side running up to the thigh. Hyde couldn’t help but let out a moan of girlish pleasure now that he was wearing the gown.  He was in love with the way that the dress hugged and caressed his body. Hyde could tell that the gown was made of expensive high-quality silk and knowing that made him feel prestigious. He was rather excited as he watched the shadow maids slip on a pair of very tall strappy black heels. Even through the dress he noted how it made his legs look long and alluring. Now that he thought about it, the sound of heels clacking against the ground was ecstatic to him. He wondered if it would sound different and even better coming from his own heels.</p><p>Finally came a short, thick black furred coat gently placed on him. Hyde let out a content sigh, it was like he was being wrapped in a cloud. He was also impressed with how stylish it was. All in all he gave his new outfit a very admiring look over. While he was mostly pleased with the clothes, a small part of him wondered if he should be enjoying this. He briefly pondered it before dismissing it. “I have no cause to worry. I will get out of this, reclaim my sword, and go back to helping Linne. But that doesn’t mean I can’t wear gowns and heels or take proper care of my nails and hair from now on. It is foolish to deny a new experience because of a bad situation.” Hyde knew that he never wanted to give up how he felt right now. He had never thought that any outfit let along an exquisite dress could be so pleasurable to wear. Hyde as sure that if he ever tried to wear his old clothes then they would feel incredibly scratchy and intolerable.</p><p>While he was busy thinking he failed to notice that one of the shadow maids had briefly left the room. He only noticed when Maid Linne returned with a tray of wine which she served to both Hyde and Hilda. Hyde stared at the drink unsure if he should partake in it. “Oh Hyde let your worries slip away. What matters most is your own personal pleasure so you have no reason to feel guilty indulging yourself.” Hilda told him with a smirk which swayed Hyde. He figured that she could be right. Hyde had to admit that he was beginning to crave the finer things in life so the drink was quite tempting to him.  Eventually he caved in and began to slowly sip from him. Immediately his face started to tingle as it rearranged into a more mature and feminine structure. Hyde didn’t know how it looked now but he had a feeling he looked quite better than before. He continued to drink which caused him to grow taller and age a couple of years.  The more he was drinking the wine, the better it tasted to him. He couldn’t believe what he had been missing for so many years. All sorts of hedonistic desires were forming in him as he wanted to fully indulge himself in pleasure. Hyde knew that Hilda had a point about how important it was to make sure he was happy. He was honestly struggling to think of what could possibly matter more.</p><p>Hilda was enjoying her own drink and thinking how she could further push Hyde where she wanted. “Nothing makes a person happier than looking and feeling beautiful wouldn’t you agree?” Hyde stopped to ponder her statement for a second. It seemed absolutely true to him, why just thinking of himself as beautiful filled him with glee. Thinking back with each part of his makeover he was growing increasingly elated. Hyde was addicted to the thought of becoming more beautiful. Even know he stared at Hilda trying to see if her appearance could give him any clues on what else he needed. Hyde then came to a sudden realization. He knew what he wanted, what he desperately needed and would not do without. “Servants, I require my makeup to be done, and make sure it’s perfect.” Hyde bossily ordered to the maids who curtsied and began their assigned task. The act of commanding and having it obeyed sent shivers down Hyde’s spine. How could anything possibly feel so wonderful and right?</p><p>The maids diligently started work on his makeup. They gently covered his face with the right amount of powder and blended creams until his skin was blemish free and silky soft. His eyelashes were delicately curled with the mascara brush which also made them dark and thick. A little bit of eyeshadow served to highlight his alluring eyes. Slowly his plump kissable lips were being coated in a good amount of purple lipstick. Finishing off the makeover Hyde was sprayed with some sensual perfume. Hyde was impressed that even this far there were new wonderful sensations, the likes of which he had never known before. The maids then began to compliment Hyde on his lovely appearance. “Your beauty is unrivaled Mistress.” “Any man will give up anything to be with you, and every woman will be jealous.” “Mistress, I have never known anyone as stylish and classy as you.”</p><p>Hyde basked in the compliments from the shadowy maids. Being praised made him feel absolutely divine. Being beautiful seemed to be the greatest thing in the world, he could hardly believe that he had never dreamt before about this kind of life. Hyde continued to drink his wine which further molded his body. His waist pinched in while his hips expanded into childbearing size. Lying down on the chair made of darkness made him acutely aware of how his rear had grown dramatically in size, feeling like he was sitting on a cushion. Suddenly his chest began to tingle before two small mounds formed. He let out a brief moan as the mounds rapidly expanded. When it was done, Hyde looked down and saw his vision blocked by a pair of very voluptuous breasts.  Hyde demanded the maids to fetch a mirror so he could see how he looked.</p><p>The maids brought the mirror before him while continuing to shower him with praise. The moment he saw his reflection, Hyde was enamored by what he saw. The only thing he saw staring back at him was a gorgeous woman with a perfect hourglass figure. One who had a seductive and elegant air about her. Hyde adjusted his posture to become far more feminine and refined awing at how the reflection looked even better now. Everything about how he looked was utterly perfect, he could tell in an instant he was worth the praise. Hyde looked over at the maids noting their appearances in comparison to his. “Of course they are not even comparable to mine. But that’s how it should be. I am beautiful and powerful. They are not and thus they have no choice but to completely devote themselves to serving me.” It was all starting to become clear to Hyde. “A beautiful high class woman like myself deserves only the best. To be pampered all the time and get everything I desire.” He looked over the maids modeled after his friends with utter contempt. Even if they were his ‘friends’ that only meant that they had more obligation to support him and his lifestyle. Hyde’s prior morals were beginning to completely melt away and become replaced with all sorts of new beliefs and values. Beauty and dominance were becoming his main focus.</p><p> Hyde could feel something building up in him and ready to burst and engulf his soul. He no longer had any desire to hold it back. Hyde placed his hand beneath one side of his cheek and embraced his new fate and self. “Ohohohohohohoho!” Hyde let out a fine noblewoman’s laugh in his now sultry and womanly voice. It rang throughout his very soul permanently staining it black with evil, elitism, and hedonism. His body fully changed into its new form as the laugh ended. Hyde smirked as she got up and began to strut towards Hilda with her hips swaying. “I can’t believe that I ever wanted to help those weaklings. Linne should be groveling at my feet.” Hyde said as she thought about her old allegiances.</p><p>Hilda smirked as she greeted her new kindred spirit. “Welcome to Amnesia, your new form is much more fitting for you.” She returned Hyde’s sword to her but now she would use it to further Hilda’s and her own goals. Hilda snapped her fingers and the shadow maids lined up before the pair. “What do you think of my handiwork?”</p><p>“They will make adequate servants for now. Still I will not be satisfied with mere knockoffs. I will only truly accept the originals standing before me like this.” Hyde’s mind swirled with fantasies of turning her former allies into her obedient maids.</p><p>“I think that’s a splendid idea Hyde. Still I think that first we should celebrate your conversion with an elaborate party.” Hilda certainly had no intention of passing up the opportunity to indulge in her tendency for constant partying. Hyde nodded in total agreement, eager to show off her beauty to everyone she could</p><p>“Ohohohohohohoho!” The two ladies let out a roaring round of laughter together. It reverberated throughout the mansion and heralded the start of a new era.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>